Miyako Uchiha
| homecountry = | affiliation = Kanzen'na Yami | previous affiliation = ' ' | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = Yosuke Uchiha | previous partner = | family = Yosuke Uchiha (Cousin) | rank = (Part I) (Part II) | classification = | reg = 012707 | academy = 12 | chunin = 13 | jonin = 14 | kekkei = File:100px-Nature Icon Storm.svg.png | tota = | beast = | hiden = Inuzuka Techniques | nature = (Affinity) 15px File:Nature Icon Earth.png | jutsu = | weapons = }} Backstory Miyako Uchiha was born in the Uchiha clan in the year that Konohagakure was attacked by the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Her Father was the brother to the current leader of the Uchiha clan, and her mother was a member of normal society. Her part of her family was said to have been extremely close to the Inuzuka; due to the fact that apparently Tsume Inuzuka, Hideyori Uchiha, and Saya Uchiha had a good standing in the past. Due to her parents; she was in one of the more important branches of the Uchiha Family, however she rarely ever spent time away from the Uchiha land for people to recognize that. She enjoyed spending time with her cousin, uncle, and aunt (Itachi, Fugaku, and Mikoto) As well as her other cousins, uncle, and aunt (Katsumoto, Chihiro, Tokichiro, and Akina; and Yosuke, Etsu, and Toshikazu). She had a brother whom she was extremely close to by the name of Tadakuni Uchiha, often spending any free time with him and her aforementioned relatives. Her father, Hideyori was a reknowned researcher in the Uchiha, known for his extensive reserach into Uchiha history, Uchiha Kekkei Genkai, and other things. As Miyako grew up she showed promising resolve in her skill set. At times making her brother jealous of her superiority and in his eyes, superiority complex. However she wasn't exceptionally advanced to no ends, she was skilled but not skilled to the point of where there was no point hence making that more of a rivalry than just a simple reason for hatred. This lead to the two having a love hate relationship, leading them to love each other dearly but also hate each other and compete in almost everything. Miyako's relationship with her brother lead to her being extremely open to people and friendly, kind even. She was more outgoing at the time and even seemed to truly enjoy herself quite often. Miyako started her Academy training at around the age of 4 or 5, she was accepted somewhat early due to her slight advantages. She often clung to her brother while she was there, feeling safer with her relative compared to going out on it on her own. Luckily for her, her brother was extremely supportive and was perfectly fine with her clinging on to him, acting as the "shield" so to speak for her . For the first year or so that she was there at least. Before an incident that would change things for good. Before that however, her and her brother had begun to notice something in the politics. Throughout her life and through a large portion of his life, the Uchiha were viewed with suspicion. For that reason, and the fact that they were so close to each other, they weren't very well known and in fact had little to no friends outside of their family. As their lives began to progress Miyako and her brother began to notice the severity of the situation, however she didn't fully understand what was going on, and neither did her brother, even they could feel the dark vibes occurring around the village. Her parents, being supporters of the plan to coup the government of Konohagakure, however felt the safety of their children were more important began making preparations to save their children should things go horribly wrong. And as things began to progress more towards violence, they began putting their plans into effect. However, they were caught off guard by the attack by Itachi and Obito that massacred the family. This lead to things having to be fashioned considerably quickly. Knowing the impending demise of the family, and knowing that specific people would be more likely to be targeted than others. Miyako's parents as well as some of the other leaders of the Uchiha arranged for certain people to make a quick and sudden escape. So, while the large amount of combat was carried out the Uchiha Family members attempted to distract the attackers in any way they could, laying down their lives so that some hope of their clan could survive. Due to this, Miyako and Tadakuni were entrusted in the care of their Uncle Katsumoto Uchiha. Katsumoto and his wife, Chihiro, as well as their respective kids, and 6 other Uchiha began to make their quick escape from the scene while the vicious fighting was taking place. As they prepared for their escape however; Tadakuni was missing. Due to this, they had to drag Miyako away from the scene with haste as she fought leaving her brother behind. However, as they made their escape she spotted him, attempting to get away from the grasp keeping her going farther, she tried to make her way to her brother, whom she saw attempting feebly to protect their parents, refusing to let them die without him falling too. As she was forced to watch, unable to remove her eyes from the impending scene, she witnessed her father, mother, and brother, slaughtered by the offenders. Heartbroken, angry, saddened, this event marked the unlocking of her Sharingan, however she has kept it hidden only using it on occasion when she is forced and knows that no one will be the wiser. As they made their escape they had to silently creep through the village, attempting by any means to escape the city and leave. Once they left, they took refuge outside of the city, hoping to set up some form of refuge for the Uchiha Clan so that it would remain from going extinct. However, in doing so, they realized that some of their younger members would still require proper education. So they began pulling strings with what little contacts they had left in the village of Konohagakure. This resulted in Miyako being adopted by the Inuzuka's, specifically, Tsume Inuzuka. As she was adopted by the Inuzuka, she was soon introduced to Tsume’s children; Hana and Ren Inuzuka. She was a bit skeptical of a new family, especially after having recently seen her previous family massacred, and therefore wasn’t very open at the beginning. It wasn’t until shortly after her official adoption that her adoptive brother, Ren, decided to be outgoing towards her, and push her to the point of accepting this new said family. She made a great deal to keep her past hidden from him, and while he was extremely curious and seemed to want to know more about it, he respected her decision for the most part. He didn’t seem to overly care in fact and tried his hardest to make her more trusting and friendly. As this progressed, Miyako began to open up more to her new-found brother and began to trust him and care for him, eventually coming to the point of where she made a vow not to allow the same thing to happen to him as what happened to her brother. She became very protective of her brother and her new lifestyle, despite seeming distant from social activities. Now with a new family, Miyako was able to properly resume her ninja training, putting her ultimately back in line with the other students due to her somewhat early start. This placed her back into the environment of school, which she was happy about, however she remained even more distant than she was before, only really going out of her way to talk to people when her adoptive brother encouraged her. As she was brought further into the Inuzuka, Miyako was entitled to receive a ninken. Due to her being of similar age to her adoptive brother Ren, they were given ninken together. They had received two twin pups; she named hers Tadakuni, after her brother. And Ren named his Akira. This would be one step towards the future Miyako would live with her brother, her ninken, and as an Inuzuka. Training at the academy progressed normally enough. Her and her adoptive brother spent time with each other and trained extensively in order to get better and better. Miyako took a liking to her instructor and often would speak to him about the lessons and ask for any assistance he could provide in her improvement. In addition to this she asked her brother and instructor to assist her in increasing her chakra control. As the years passed and the training at the academy continued, Miyako and her adoptive brother worked intensively to attempt to secure their spots towards the top of the class. This proved to work relatively well, providing that they were in the top five of their class, her natural affinity to such forms of combat kicking in prominently. Throughout the years as well, Miyako would be approached by some of the other students, typically this would result in her getting up and leaving to be by herself, which would disappoint her brother. As has been stated prior, Miyako only went out of her way to speak to people if her brother forced her to. Often she would ignore people and remain quiet in her studies or books. Towards more recent years, Miyako and Ren managed to make it to the end of their schooling days. With lots of potential, vigilant training, and in Miyako’s case, little friends (by her own choice); they were prepared and ready for their exam. As expected when they went into it, the two passed with little trouble, Miyako being at the top of her class. In addition to this, despite the fact that she was adopted by the Inuzuka, her adoptive mother, as well as her, have remained in contact with what is left of the Uchiha Clan. Personality Miyako is typically quiet and to herself; however when needed, she can take charge extremely easily and quickly. She is rather arrogant, feeling that she is rather skilled. She has been known to keep to herself; keeping her dark past a secret making everything before she was adopted as an Inuzuka a mystery, even to her adoptive brother and sister. She has been known to enjoy reading. Miyako has also prided herself in being of many faces. Ranging in variety of how she presents herself, at times being bubbly and cheery and at other points being sarcastic and cruel or anything in between or more extreme. Miyako is also known to prefer to act independently than in a team, working most proficiently with those she is close to than those she is not, not caring to go out of her way to introduce herself to others. Despite this, she has been forced to make new friends by her adoptive brother, Ren; a tendency that she claims to hate him for however it is unlikely that that's true and more likely that she likes it, whether or not she admits it. She is typically very composed and patient, making her contrast to her adoptive mother. However she is very diligent and quick to pursue her training and knowledge in any way possible. She loves to learn new styles of combat and learn almost anything really and at times can be curious however knows when she shouldn't pursue. She has been rumored to have a cruel and dark possibly even sadistic side, however it's unknown publicly if it's true. Appearance Abilities Taijutsu Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Bukijutsu Kenjutsu Dojutsu Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Chakra Prowess Intelligence